OverLord Dark Chronicles
by Kurlan Aank
Summary: Overlord fic. When ever there is light in the world there is always darkness that some how ruins it and the new Overlord has done just that. Watch him go on his path to allow evil to spread over the land. Dark!Evil! Overlord. On Hold.


Voices could be heard as little feet walked though the dark and depressing room. Squeaky voices could be heard but were quickly silenced but a older, wizened voice. The sound of stone moving against each other could be heard before a dull sounding thud echoed around the whole room. Two crimson red ords where seen before a dark skinned hand came out and grabbed a minon around the neck. "Where am I?" A dark voice asked the minion he was holding around the neck.

"Greetings,Master. It has been a while since you have been awake, but if you could stand for now, we will suit you up." The same wizened voice said, looking at its new Overlord.

"Then you shall answer my questions?" The new Overlord said before pulling himself out of the tomb he laid in. Dropping the minion on the ground the Overlord followed the older minion. Several minions, each carrying a piece of armor, carefully fitted the dark figure, who stood silently as he was incased in armor. The figure flexed himself slowly, testing the weight of the armor and what kind of movement he could make.

The wizened voice spoke again. "All hail the new Overlord! Master, my name is Gnarl. Your most humble and evil servant. Follow me sire, and I shall take you to your throne room." The Overlord said nothing for now, simply following Gnarl up a flight of stairs, the minions trailing behind him.

"What has happened here?" The Overlord said, looking at ruined throne room.

"I'm afraid, sire, the castle isn't...quite what it used to be. Since the fall of the last Overlord, many self proclaimed 'heros' have come and desecrated the castle. It will take much work for it to be inhabitable again. I shall set the minions to work as soon as possible, sire."

The Overlord looked around the throne room grimly. "This will take more than minions to finish all of this. Where is the nearest villiage or town?" His dark voice said.

"There is a small town called Spree very close by. You should go there while the minions clean up the castle. You may want to get yourself known by the villagers, if you know what I mean!" Gnarl crackled to himself when he finished speaking.

The Overlord nodded down at Gnarl before turning around and walking to the warp pool, calling on his dark powers he teleported away from the tower and to Spree.

Watching as the Overlord dissappeared, Gnarl felt a chill of excitment course though him. An Overlord stalked the land once more. Soon the whole world would once again know true fear! Death, Destruction, and Death will stalk the land once more. 'He shall be the perfect Overlord.' Gnarl thought to himself, turning away from the warp pool and giving the minions commands.

---------------------------------------------------

The Overlord stepped out of the warp pool, finding himself on a small, grassy hill. The Overlord looked around at the unpleasantly sunny green area. Turning to a spawning pit next to him, the Overlord summoned five minions, all that he could summon for now, and walked to the fence. Looking at the animals in the area, the Overlord unleashed his minions on them, killing them and gathering there life force, the Oerlord walked on and to a small farm. What greetd him there was a strange sight. A farmer was tied up like a scarecrow.

The farmer turned to the Overlord when he saw him. "Please, you have to help me!" The farmer shouted waving his arms wildly.

"What?" The Overlord said, his crimson orbs glaring down at the farmer.

"Its my daughter. Some halfling have her and there messing my farm up. You must save her please, I'll do anything!" The farmer said looking up at the Overlord.

The Overlord continued glaring at the farmer before walking away his minions following him. Walking infont of the farm door, the Overlord kicked down the door and sent his minions in as soon as the door fell. The Overlord watched ass his minions killed and looted the bodies of the now dead Halflings. Looking around the Overlord looked for one thing that interested him, the farmers daughter. "Search this farm for the girl. I will deal with the farmer." The Overlord turned around after giving his orders and walked back outside, sword drawn.

"Did you find mt daughter?" Was the first thing that reachd his ears.

"Yes I have but you will not be seeing her again." He said before thrusting his sword into the mans stomach. Blood started coming out of the mans mouth as he looked at the sword that was buried in his stomach. Pulling the sword out, the Overlord watched as the life left the mans eyes. Taking the life force from the man, the Overlord walked back to the farm. His minions were all looking at a 17 year old girl.

Walking next to her, the Overlord looked her over. "You shall make a good servant. Take her to the castle. Meet me back here once you are done." Turning away with the rest of his minions, the dark armored man headed to the village of Spree.

First chapter done. Review please. I'll be working on the next chapter soon for the people that liked it and if you don't. Hmm. You see that button at the top left hand side. It looks like a arrow going back words incase you didn't know. Just press it. It will take you back to the other stories.


End file.
